


沙之城

by SijiameNiwatoko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SijiameNiwatoko/pseuds/SijiameNiwatoko
Summary: 两个男孩在海边堆沙堡的故事。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus
Kudos: 5





	沙之城

**Author's Note:**

> 爱梅希斯/希斯爱梅无差。有用一个英版的梗，爱梅特赛尔克席的称号是“The Architect”，建筑家。

时间只对短暂的生命有着意义。对另一些事物而言，它只是静悄悄地、不动声色地在背景里流逝，忽然地就过去了；譬如海依旧是一万两千年前的海。而今汪洋也被撕裂作多份，散落过不同的世界，吞没原本不应被其吞没的东西。在点灯之地的主人离开后，幻影依旧徘徊在空落的街道上，漫游在深海之底，一些消散，一些留存。居住在水下的蛮族和来自干燥大地的人民偶尔拜访那座城。他们发现原本和活人无异的幻象在渐渐退化，变得只会重复单调的字句和声音，犹如损坏的人偶。其中最独特的一具尚能和人交谈，俯身时总带着微笑，态度温柔和蔼。他自称为希斯拉德。

他清楚地知道自己的不真实，又自诩为将死之物，因为支撑这庞大假象的人已经不在。谋杀了那个人的暗之战士问：在消失前，你有什么愿望吗？有什么想留下来的东西？他说他只是幻影，并没有思念与牵挂，但他又顿住了。

最后，希斯拉德告诉他：“跟我来。”

一万两千年前的海没有当今这片乌黑、幽深、令人畏惧。那时的海是温和而轻柔的，像分开两片土地的纱幔，覆盖着鱼群和珊瑚的穹幕。太阳洒在水面上，星星点点地散作碎片。在这样的一片海边，月光洗过岸线，铺设细腻而干净的白色沙滩。咸水漫过白沙，在褪去后留下海螺、绿草和一串男孩跑过时印入的凹痕。

黑袍的孩子像羚羊一样小跑，他长长的袍摆垂到水里，被托着浮起来。影子跟在他脚下跃动，在透明的海中微微变形，轮廓模糊，和深青的布料交融。他没有穿鞋，赤足晒得泛红。兜帽松垮地披过他头顶，为浅色的眼睛遮蔽阳光。

一般孩子偷跑出来时总会左顾右盼，生怕被发现，不断地、担心地回顾身后。他没有这样。他一直清楚地看着前方，始终知道自己要去哪里。奔跑的气流卷绕成风，掀起过大的兜帽，灌入宽松的衣袍，抛撒男孩白色的发丝。面前，正坐在沙子上、专心堆砌着什么的小小身影出现了，他的目的地——他从背后扑了上去，双手勾过人影的脖子，轻快地笑。

哈迪斯睁大了眼。

“希斯拉德？”坐着的孩子扭头，却只能看见一抹漂亮的白发，和朋友弯弧的嘴角，“你太安静了，我差点没发现你。”

“我知道，”希斯拉德松开手。他在哈迪斯旁边坐下，并拢双膝，像在学堂里听老师讲课。那双淡蓝的眼睛微微眯起，仿佛正因过强的阳光刺痛。熟知他的人会感到奇怪；他的眼睛向来以干净、澄澈而饱受称赞，现在却如同清晨的海湾，蒙上了一层薄薄的雾。拨开这缕烟，潜入男孩的眼瞳深处去看，那里是黯淡无光的。

哈迪斯说：“你应该在家里休息。”

“我想来找你。”

“你生病了。”

“但我想来找你，”希斯拉德回答。他的语气听上去轻松极了，并不是固执，而是好像这两者间本就全无关系。男孩抱膝坐着，看起来和一般人无异。他的视线远远地向海那边眺望。在他们面前，一道沙堤拦住了水，海浪一遍一遍地涌上。“亚马乌罗提怎么样了？”

哈迪斯眉头紧蹙，露出和他稚嫩的面庞不相称的神情。他像是想反驳。看了希斯拉德很久之后，他才不大情愿地向后挪了挪，将他之前全神贯注在做的东西展示出来。

真正的首都远在海洋彼岸，由几万里的波涛隔着，连高楼的轮廓都融入了地平线。能抵达海边的小镇的，只有偶尔远道而来的旅者、信件、不成故事的只言片语。这里的人知道城市存在，谈论它壮丽的建筑，井然有序的街道，伟大的学府与机构，仅此而已；他们都没见过亚马乌罗提。于是男孩们做了这个——一座白沙砌成的城市，嵌着光滑的贝壳作窗户，道路交错，高楼与桥梁林立。魔法灵巧地摆弄湿润的沙，压出宽阔的广场、雕刻路灯和灯上作点缀的花。哈迪斯伸手，看不见的气流拂过沙之城的街道，就像真正的风。

“我做完了创造管理局，”他的手指绕着一栋尤其大的建筑划了个圈，把它指给朋友看，“根据他们的说法，就在马克连萨斯广场边上。这边是官厅区，再过去是人民辩论馆。”

希斯拉德凑上来，鼻尖几乎要碰到高楼的墙。这座想象中的首都仍在建设中，下城区大部分还是不成样的沙丘，只有最主要的几栋楼有了外形。创造管理局，储存着无数奇妙构想的地方——哈迪斯知道这是他最向往的地方。

然后，一如既往，他也伸出手。

小小的形状在他的指尖下升起，凝聚成和他们一样，穿着黑袍的人形。几个人聚在创造管理局的门前，像在讨论什么；一个成人坐在路旁的长椅上，面前是热切求教的少年；另一个独自站在路旁的树下沉思。哈迪斯默不作声，让希斯拉德为他们的亚马乌罗提增添生命。他的长发拖过沙子，留下浅浅的痕迹。

“怎么样？”

“很漂亮，”哈迪斯回答，发自真心。“但你该回去了，要是被发现——”

“——可是我觉得，”希斯拉德忽然打断他。海风把他的头发拂乱，也把哈迪斯的兜帽撩开了，短短的白发括着男孩紧皱的眉头，使他看起来几乎滑稽。“我觉得有点单调，甚至枯燥。唔，我想想……”

那根手指现在转了转，点在高楼与高楼间的空隙中，然后慢慢上升。白沙在他手下慢慢盘旋出造型，形成某种螺旋上升的爬梯，又像一座镂空的高塔，止于半空中的尖顶。创造者的眼睛依旧远远看着海，让他手下的造物全凭臆想成型。他又选了一处，拔起同样的螺旋，这样重复了几次才停。“怎么样？”他又问。

“我不认为亚马乌罗提里有这种——装饰，希斯拉德。”

“也许，”希斯拉德回答，合上眼睛。“但我想他们会喜欢的。你不觉得吗，哈迪斯？”

他不知道首都的居民会怎么想——或者是希斯拉德捏造出的、没有灵魂的人形。可能，哈迪斯说，你是对的。他帮朋友戴好兜帽，遮住阳光，整理凌乱的长发。夏天将要结束，偶尔吻过男孩脚趾的浪花渐渐变冷。

原本这个夏天他们要渡海，迁居去真正的亚马乌罗提。那里已经有人听说了两个孩子的天赋，借爱梅特赛尔克席的名义，向他们发出了邀请。他们对此期待万分；平静的海边城镇对哈迪斯来说犹如囹圄，而希斯拉德则是觉得无趣。在离开上，他们的心愿都是一样的。但就在出发之前，当哈迪斯将夜空中最闪耀的光指给朋友看，他那视线清明的友人却问：你说的是什么？

希斯拉德病了。

突然地、毫无征兆地。他的病在瞳孔中发芽，于眼眶里生长，生出遮蔽他的视野的枝叶。原本明亮的眼睛失去了光，他世界里漂亮的色彩挥发消散。行程取消，尽管明面上只是说推迟到他好为止——他们都有着某种预感，这会是一个结束；或者更糟糕，一次分别。而哈迪斯从未考虑过独自离开。少年们站在码头，目送巨大的船驶向远方，他牵住了他的手。

也是在那之后不久，他们的亚马乌罗提悄悄地、秘密地开始了建造。谁也说不清初衷是什么。可能是为了排解留下的苦闷，可能是为了满足落空的期待。无论如何，细腻的白沙在两双灵巧的手下改变形状，捏塑成空荡的街道和没有居民的楼房，和指向天空的、镂空的螺旋。

“你擅长这个，”希斯拉德笑着对他说，“以后要不要做建筑师？”哈迪斯没有笑。建筑师，他想，也就是爱梅特赛尔克席。

那句话也许是严肃的，也许不是。可他确实带着一种前所未有的投入从事这项小小的创作，雕凿一座他们从未见过的城市，铺设想象中的砖瓦，制造海市蜃楼。他的朋友则没有那么认真，仿佛只是在陪他而已。那些日子里他对什么都兴致缺缺。起初希斯拉德也会参与建筑的创造，后来越来越少，再后来，完全放任哈迪斯去做。他只在已经造好的地方点缀上人物和花草，像在摆弄桌上的玩具，漫不经心地在这里或那里增添一点。

再后来他连续几天没有出现。哈迪斯去问，他们说是因为医嘱——希斯拉德的病情每况愈下，却依旧找不出根源，只好再重申让他卧床静养。他的双眼不能再看强光，连白天的日光都太明亮。他不再偷偷地溜出来了，擅自跑去沙滩上和友人分享只属于他们的城市，这应该是好事。哈迪斯对自己重复，闭上眼睛。

他当然会好起来，因病而亡在人中间早已成了古老的传说。除了眼目，那枝疾病的毒苗也没有向其他地方生长。

创造者从两个变成一个，但那仅剩的建筑家依旧每天都会走过同一条小径，去扩展白色的亚马乌罗提。一座座标志性的高楼在他的指尖下诞生：国会议事堂，人民辩论馆，人民行政局。错综复杂的道路，路边首都独特的、浅紫色的花树。哈迪斯做了很多居民区的高楼，无人居住，但又给这座仿造的城市营造出生机勃勃的幻像。他唯独没有学希斯拉德那样，为路边或桥上放置矗立的人影。

他们等候。等夏天过去，等疾病痊愈，等那座仿造的亚马乌罗提慢慢建成。时间静悄悄地、不动声色地在背景里流逝。

而年幼的永恒之人，他第一次感受到时间存在着。在看见海鸟挂在礁石上的死尸前，哈迪斯甚至没有发现冬季到了；他们谈论着渡海的初夏仿佛还是昨日。男孩偏离了他原本的道路，去靠近那块黑漆漆的石头，坚硬的砂砾上不会留下他的脚印。消瘦的鸟可能是饿死的，不知道为何没有赶上同伴迁徙的步伐，扑在岩礁锋利的边缘上，几乎只剩一具骨架。他怔了很久。海风吹得他后颈发冷，迫使他裹紧宽松的袍子。

他去看了希斯拉德，在同一天。病人的房间里只有几盏魔法点亮的、黯淡的灯，模糊的影子拉长出怪异的形态。他们在希斯拉德的眼睛上蒙了一层布，但男孩听见人来时就揭掉了，睁开雾蓝色的眼眸望过去。他看上去依旧健康，神情轻松，依旧微笑着问：“亚马乌罗提怎么样了？”

哈迪斯张口。他常来看望的朋友和昨天看上去没有不同，不显得更消瘦或憔悴。床头的桌上放着一些零散的小东西——希斯拉德用魔法做出来的、打发时间的玩意。他为了转移注意力低头研究它们，引来对方好奇的眼神。沉默持续太久，他才叹了口气。

“我正在做阿尼德罗学院，”他说。

他拉过一张椅子来坐下，半是懊恼地向人解释。他们听说过阿尼德罗，首都最杰出的学府，按照委员会的席位划分院校。每个部门都专门教授某类课程，比如水生物或幻想生物。优秀的发明家，学者，辩论家，创作者从这里毕业。但真到着手于建造的时候——众多的院校怎么分布、排列？有哪些展馆和讲堂，图书馆又有多么庞大？拉哈布雷亚院无疑面积最广，没错，可是其他的……。他比划着向希斯拉德描述。希斯拉德单手抵着下巴，静静地注视着、听着，没有打断他。

他叹气：“如果能去那里亲眼看看就好了。”

“没关系，”对方回答，“你一定能去的。”

于是有颗石子被投在了死寂的湖面上。他抬头，再度端详病床上的友人：希斯拉德看着他的方向，但没有看着他。一缕微弱的光芒从窗帘的缝隙里飘入，绕着床榻和椅子转了几圈，最后落在病人摊开的掌心上。他不自觉地被那点光吸引。这么小的灵魂不属于人，而且他见过——见过，在礁石上，这只海鸟的灵魂。而握着它的人也像海鸟一样，垂着翅翼，落在了不该落足的地方，薄而轻。

“你在看什么吗？”希斯拉德问他。

“没什么，”哈迪斯移开视线。他轻声地纠正他：“我们一定能去。”

“嗯，我们。”希斯拉德几乎是心不在焉地重复。那点淡淡的光在他指缝间渗漏，慢慢滴进被褥里，没有了踪迹。

而哈迪斯听得出他并不相信。希斯拉德不再热衷于亚马乌罗提，无论是远方的还是沙滩上的。病没有改变他，只是将他的某些面磨得尖利；他像是成了一潭水，一阵风，在哈迪斯急切于抓住的手中轻易地飘逝。一只海鸟，随时都会飞走，或者摔死。可能不止是哈迪斯感觉不到他，他自己也一样；他甚至直截了当地问：“除了看，我还有什么意义呢？”那时他的情况又恶化了，连睁眼都变成了一种折磨。于是他闭着眼睑，在哈迪斯的带领下穿过长长的白沙滩，留下一串脚印，拖在地上的袍摆又把这些痕迹抹平。在他们头顶，常人能与不能看见的繁星闪烁。

“你知道的，哈迪斯，我们得到邀请是因为我们的眼睛。”

“亚马乌罗提不会因为这种事就拒绝你，”哈迪斯反驳。他牵着他，带他躲避沙子里掩埋的石块和碎贝壳。

他的城市——他们的城市——完成了，一幅在沙滩上蔓延扩张的画卷、无数交错相叠的建筑、当之无愧的杰作。哈迪斯依旧没有增添人，但他施了一点小法术，让路灯和高楼的窗户在夜色中微微发亮。站在坡顶望下去，就像是将天上的星空映在了沙里。

而希斯拉德只是笑了笑。他的声音听上去像叹息：“我想一定很漂亮，”可他看不到。闭着眼睛的男孩在朋友的引导下穿过那些窄窄的街道，只为孩子的体型铺设，成人一个不慎就会碰倒沙砌的楼房。这座小小的首都不大，哈迪斯带着他拐了几个弯，最后在最早建好的地方停下。在他们脚边，小小的人或站或坐，或低着头，栩栩如生，构成了这座幻影之城的居民。

“我们在哪里？”希斯拉德问。

哈迪斯回答：“马克连萨斯广场。”

广场上的灯温暖地亮着。希斯拉德抬头，让风把他披着的长发吹散。隔着一层薄薄的皮肤，他能看到光。

他又问：“除了看，我还有什么意义？”

“对我来说，”他回答，“有全部的意义。”

哈迪斯抓紧了他的手。

他睁开眼睛。

那时的星空注视着他们，和一万两千年后的没什么不同。在遥远的未来，另一个希斯拉德带领着一个小小的人，穿过一座幻影之城，来到海底的岩洞前。洞窟很浅，走进去几步就能抵达尽头，里面藏着用贝壳和白沙砌成的都市。星空在他们头顶数千米远的地方，同一片，同样将他们笼罩。

英雄想说什么。他张口，但庞大的人影却转头，看着岩洞入口的方向。暗之战士也转头，但他什么都没有看到——什么都没有；他只听到身边的幻影问，

“哈迪斯？”

希斯拉德笑道：“你太明亮了，我差点没发现你。”


End file.
